$ \dfrac{10}{8} + 0.98 + 1.69 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{10}{8} = 1.25$ Now we have: $ 1.25 + 0.98 + 1.69 = {?} $ $ 1.25 + 0.98 + 1.69 = 3.92 $